Le jugement dernier
by San2378
Summary: Tout n'est qu'une histoire de prophétie, prophétie contre lesquelles on est toujours impuissants. Et celle-ci concerne la Mort, mais pas seulement, elle concerne Faith aussi. Fuffy !
1. Le réconfort

**C'est ma première fanfiction sur la série Buffy. Je l'avais commencé il y a un moment déjà, et puis j'avais tout arrêté. Donc voilà, je vais essayer de la reprendre, dites moi si ça vaut le coup.!**

**Indications :  
**

**Tara n'est pas morte, Willow a réussit à la ramener après son apocalypse, et elle vit mieux son retour que Buffy ne l'a fait au début de la saison 6. **

**Kennedy n'existe pas donc. Ou peut-être que je la ferai intervenir, je ne sais pas, mais pas en tant que petite amie de Willow en tous cas. **

**C'est un cross-over entre Buffy et Angel. Angel a réussit à sauver Darla qui a une âme désormais, et ils sont ensemble.**

**Se situe après la saison 7, sauf qu'il n'est pas question de Cleveland, ou d'une école de Tueuses. Les membres du Scouby ont simplement déménagé. Mais ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance dans l'histoire. Faith continue d'habiter à l'hôtel, tandis que Willow et Tara vivent ensemble dans un appartement et Alex, Buffy et Dawn vivent dans la même maison, Alex ne voulant pas être seul depuis la mort d'Anya. Giles est, pour l'instant, en Angleterre.**

* * *

Elle s'était enfuie, une fois de plus. Elle ne pouvait pas. Peut-être aussi qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle n'en savait rien, c'était juste au-dessus de ses forces.

Elle se montrait bien plus forte qu'elle ne l'était, et elle se sentait de plus en plus seule chaque soir. Personne ne comprenait, personne ne cherchait à la comprendre. Elle était faible. Juste faible ; une petite fille habillée en noir le jour, affrontant la mort la nuit, et repliée sur elle-même, la tête sur ses genoux repliés et entourés de ses bras quand elle se retrouvait seule dans sa chambre d'hôtel miteuse qu'elle n'avait plus les moyens de payer. Personne ne l'avait compris, parce que personne ne la connaissait vraiment. Elle était là uniquement pour aider l'Autre. Elle l'avait toujours été. Sa Rédemption ne comptait pour personne, elle le savait. Elle l'avait vue. Elle avait perçu les regards en coin qu'on lui lançait encore, surveillée en permanence. Elle l'avait mérité, après tout. Mais maintenant elle cherchait juste un peu de confiance. Elle avait terrassé le Mal Initial avec eux, elle s'était battue à leur côté, elle avait vu la Mort la frôler elle aussi. Elle avait contribué à leur protection, à sa protection.

Elle frissonna en pensant à elle. Elle avait essayé de se montrer supérieure à elle, plus sûre d'elle, plus à l'aise, mais en réalité, ne demandait qu'à avoir un mode de vie comme le sien. Elle lui enviait sa vie, ses amis proches d'elle quoi qu'il arrive. A chaque apocalypse, ils étaient à ses côtés. Et elle était seule, repliée dans sa chambre d'hôtel, sa tête reposant toujours desepérement sur ses genoux.

Parce qu'elle était partie quand ils avaient tous parlé d'aller s'amuser en boîte. Elle sentait toujours une gêne dans la pièce où elle se trouvait, comme si ce n'était toujours pas sa place. Sans ses capacités extraordinaires, sa présence n'aurait jamais été acceptée. Et acceptée était un mot qui la fit rire doucement.

En fait, d'une certaine façon, elle la voulait rien que pour elle. Après tout, la sorcière rousse qui lui servait de meilleure amie, avait Tara désormais. Pas qu'elle était amoureuse de la Tueuse, non. Enfin, elle ne l'avait jamais envisagé. Mais elle dut reconnaître qu'elle l'aimait à sa manière. Elle la voulait comme meilleure amie, confidente, quelqu'un en qui elle pourrait avoir confiance, se blottir dans ses bras quand ça n'allait pas, ou pleurer sur son épaule. Elle voulait juste quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui l'éloigne de ce vide autour duquel elle s'était toujours efforcée de bâtir sa vie. Et personne ne lui semblait plus parfait qu'elle pour remplir ce vide. La cruelle réalité qui l'entourait lui donnait envie de vomir le peu de force qu'elle s'efforçait d'afficher en permanence.

Elles avaient un lien, mais elle voulait plus. Elles étaient plus « collègues » qu'amies, malgré l'envie qui rongeait la Tueuse Brune depuis quelques temps. Mais elle savait que la jeune femme ne pensait absolument pas à la même chose qu'elle. Ne l'avait-elle pas regardé comme un monstre ? N'avait-elle pas été un monstre ? De quel droit pouvait-elle s'autoriser ces pensées ? Elle n'était rien, rien de plus qu'une guerrière redoutable dont ils avaient parfois besoin.

Faith se consola en pensant à la petite amie de la rouquine. Tara… Elle, elle avait cherché à la comprendre, elle s'était plus ou moins intéressée à elle, à ce qu'elle ressentait. Au début, elle avait eu peur au début que la jeune femme soit tombée amoureuse d'elle mais s'était ressaisie. C'était ridicule, elle savait qu'elle aimait sincèrement Willow, elle était simplement, bien que timide, d'une extrême gentillesse. Elle avait appris que, quand Joyce était morte, elle était la seule à avoir pu réellement consoler la Tueuse. Pas en faisant tout pour l'aider, en lui ressortant des grandes phrases, du style la vie continue, elle aurait pas voulu te voir comme ça, et toutes les stupidités inutiles que les gens ressortent s'essayant à une vaine consolation. Non, Tara s'était juste contentée d'écouter ses peurs, ce qu'elle ressentait, sans juger, sans intervenir. Puis elle avait parlé, mais de son histoire, de la façon dont elle a affronté la mort de sa propre mère. Elle avait déclaré, et avait eu raison, que c'était à chaque fois différent. Elle était toujours là pour les autres. Elle avait cet incroyable pouvoir de remonter le moral des gens, sans pour autant leur faire oublier ce qui les avait poussé à parler. Elle savait, elle avait compris, que finalement, les gens avaient besoin de se souvenir, pas d'oublier, mais de vivre avec. Elle la trouvait extraordinaire pour ça. Elle avait compris comment vivre, elle avait un don tout autre que la sorcellerie. Un don plus important et plus remarquable. Elle avait rencontré la vie, elle avait adapté sa vision comme il le fallait et c'était réconfortant. Réconfortant d'être auprès d'elle et de se dire que la vie, c'est juste ça.

Faith se leva. Elle sortit de sa misérable chambre puis marcha malgré la tempête qui faisait rage. La pluie mouillait ses cheveux qui lui collaient au visage. Les gouttes dégoulinaient le long de ses joues, mêlées à ses larmes discrètes qui coulaient sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle frappa à la porte, complètement trempée.

L a jeune femme qui lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sembla aussi épuisée que surprise.

-Faith ?

-Visiblement, répondit-elle.

Willow arqua un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à frapper à ma porte à 2 heures du matin ?

-Je… Il faut.. Je voulais parler à Tara.

-Oh. Bien sûr, entre. Viens, je vais t'apporter quelque chose pour que tu puisses te sécher.

-Nan, c'est bon. Je vais bien. Excuse-moi de vous déranger, je n'avais pas pensé à l'heure. Apparemment tu dormais.

-A deux heures du matin, oui.

-Oui. Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas.. C'était stupide.

-J'avais compris. Ce n'est pas grave. Enfin, il y a pire non ? Mais, dis-moi, sans paraître jalouse, bien sur, tu viens voir Tara pour raisons apocalyptiques ou personnelles ?

-Davantage personnelles.

Faith se balançait gênée sur le seuil, les mains prisonnières des poches arrières de son pantalon en cuir noir.

-Je ferai mieux de partir, ça vire au ridicule. Oublie tout ça, je suis désolée, ok ? Alors retourne coller tes jolies petites miches auprès de ta chère et tendre et on se voit... Je sais pas moi, la prochaine fois que vous aurez besoin de moi.

-Faith, tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Cinq sur cinq, grommela-t-elle.

-C'est quoi ce sac ? Insista Willow en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à l'apparence de son visiteur nocturne.

-C'est rien, éluda la Tueuse rénégate, agressive.

Willow fronça les sourcils.

-Faith, pourquoi refuses-tu qu'on t'aide ?

-Je ne refuse pas qu'on m'aide, puisque je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Tout va bien, je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure. Il faut que je t'aide à trouver un sort de compréhension ?

Willow perdait patience. Cette femme lui avait fait tellement de mal, à elle, à ses amis. A Buffy.. Elle avait vu son amie se briser à chacune de ses apparitions. Apparitions souvent dramatiques. Elle avait enduré des larmes, des cauchemars, des nuits à veiller sur son amie, elle avait dû endurer sa propre peine complétée douloureusement par celle de sa meilleure amie. Et elle se permettait de venir chez elle, la réveiller en pleine nuit pour préciser qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide ?

Faith se tendit en remarquant le regard inquisiteur et plein de rancune qui se baladait sur elle. Elle serra plus fort les lanières de son sac et attendit, la mâchoire crispée, se mordant la langue pour ne pas lancer un débat venimeux qui lui brûlait la gorge et lui serrait le coeur. Willow remarqua son changement d'attitude et revint plaquer avec une certaine violence son regard dans le sien. Et ce qu'elle y vit la bouleversa. Elle s'était attendue à rencontrer une colère à moitié refoulée, voire de la haine pure, ou de la folie, mais elle vit une femme brisée, qui n'avait plus rien. Elle vit l'armure de cynisme s'effriter progressivement. Une nouvelle fois, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Quoi ? Demanda brusquement Faith.

-Entre, se contenta de répondre la sorcière rousse d'une voix calme et douce.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te recoucher, Red. Je te jure que ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'en vaut pas la peine ? Toi ?

Faith releva ses yeux vers la voix qui venait d'intervenir. Willow ne retourna même pas, s'entêtant à laisser peser son regard sur la Tueuse Brune. Sa voix était dure, cassante. Faith se sentit soudainement vulnérable, et minable.

-Tara…commença Faith.

-Ecoute-moi, Willow et moi-même sommes là pour toi. Nous sommes tes amies. Nous allons t'aider. Je sais pourquoi tu es dans cet état. Tu crois que personne ne fait attention à toi ? Moi si. Je sais que c'est dur, tout l'est et tu le sais mieux que personne. Tu n'es pas venue ici à cette heure pour rien, on le sait toutes les deux.

-Toutes les trois, ajouta Willow sans détourner le regard.

-Toutes les trois, rectifia Tara. Faith, tu recherches désespérément des amis, tu en as devant toi et tu les repousses. Nous on sera là pour toi, à défaut des autres. Et ces autres, ne sont pas si inaccessibles. Tu t'enfermes sur toi-même, mais ça ne marche pas ici. Tu rentres, et puis c'est tout. S'il-te plait. Faith, écoute, c'est juste que tu es quelqu'un de formidable, et si je le sais, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai la seule. Rentre s'il te plait, tout va bien. Tu ne nous déranges pas, pas le moins du monde.

-Le proprio m'a jetée, je.. J'avais l'intention de partir à Los Angeles demain mais..

-Mais j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? On a une chambre d'amis, si tu veux. Tu es ici chez toi, et tu n'as pas de loyer à payer en plus.

Willow détourna enfin son regard, et Faith s'en sentit soulagée. La sorcière s'autorisa un sourire franc pour lui signifier que l'invitation venait des deux côtés. Mais Faith était trop ébahie par la gentillesse de Tara, et sa clairvoyance pour se concentrer sur ses efforts.

-Comment tu fais pour..? Non, rien laisse tomber. Merci.

Elle sourit à son tour, touchée, et satisfaite de ce dénouement.

Tara conduisit Faith dans une petite pièce dans laquelle seuls un lit et une armoire occupaient l'espace.

-C'est un peu petit, mais…

-Non, c'est très bien, c'est mieux que la rue. Je peux… le décorer ? Enfin pas dans le genre peindre et tout, mais rajouter deux trois petites bricoles ?

-Ce n'est plus une chambre d'amis, c'est ta chambre désormais, Faith, intervint Willow.

-Merci. Je vais…allez dormir il est tard, je vais me débrouiller, merci.

-Très bien, acquiesça la rouquine, bonne nuit.

Faith hocha la tête et se mit à déballer ses affaires pendant que les deux jeunes femmes repartaient se coucher.


	2. Ceci n'est pas une suite !

Toujours pas un nouveau chapitre, désolée mais je tenais à vous prévenir, tout en m'excusant pour la fausse joie créée.

Alors voilà le truc, j'écris actuellement dans la cafétéria de la fac avec le netbook qui ne me sert qu'à prendre les cours. Ici, j'ai internet. Chez moi, avec cet ordinateur, non.

J'ai dit à mes parents que je n'étais pas sûre de moi pour la fac de droit. Et ils m'ont privée de télé et d'ordinateur. Or, tout était dessus. Je vais essayer de faire du mieux que je peux, tout recommencer ici, sur cet ordinateur, pendant mes temps libres, et essayer de poster le plus rapidement possible. D'ici deux semaines, je pense, la suite sera postée. Et quand je dis deux semaines, je vise le grand maximum. Je vais essayer de tout refaire cette semaine.

Encore une fois, désolée, et à bientôt :)


End file.
